dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
H.E.X.-47
H.E.X-47 is a gigantic space station owned and operated by Android 47, which it is partially named after, and serves as a base of operations for 47's galactic empire, "The Blackrose Order". The station consists of six wings jutting off the main sphere in the middle, which are all connected via tunnels. H.E.X-47 is home to several alien workers employed by 47, who are constantly researching. The main sphere in the center is home to the station's main operating computer, from where the entire station can be remotely monitored and operated, though this is not the only super computer here. The center sphere is also home to the large constructor, which constantly builds robotic guardians and repairs any damage done to the area. The robotic guardians themselves are powerful enough to repel just about any alien that would threaten the station, and if they aren't, the native defense mechanisms on the ship will be ready to destroy them. Each of the tunnels on the ship have occasional "Wall of Light' checkpoints, which reads the DNA of whoever is passing through them, and incinerates them if their DNA hasn't been deposited into the main computer by 47 himself. Miniature AI ships constantly fly around the outside of the station, repairing it and repelling attackers. Finally, the station itself is also equipped with its own propulsion device, allowing it to freely move throughout space at 47's command once he sets coordinates, and mine different planets. H.E.X Command Center The large sphere in the center of H.E.X-47. The main room is cool, abnormally clean, and everything is either blue or white. Several control panels litter the center of the room in a circular pattern, with the back wall completely covered in display monitors which record various sectors of the station. The lower floor consists of a large super computer with a massive display monitor, which also controls two large arms extending from the ceiling, which are constantly constructing, repairing, or upgrading robots, which endlessly roll through the station. RP Area UNI-H.E.X -- Combat & Training Simulator This wing is dedicated to the training of Android 47, and any of his comrades. It's entirely circular, and the outer ring is lined with various control panels and machines with multiple fuctions. The gravity in this chamber has been cranked up to 1000x Earth's gravity for maximum efficiency. As if this wasn't enough, the training area is also able to simulate any weather condition, such as a heat wave, thunderstorm, hurricane, or anything else. Finally, various robotic enemies can also be called in and trained against. UNI-H.E.X Training Chamber 1000x *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 *Training Slot 5 RP Area 47 had to be ready for when he was sucked back into the GIDWMAT dimension, he was going to fight Mecha-Hokus. He walked over to the computer at the back of the room and punched in commands for a few minutes. After a moment, the training chamber began to grow foggy, and the top of the gigantic area it was in began to have clouds form above it, artificial, of course. Lightning began to strike down at the floor of the chamber at rapid speeds, and several combat-robots were called into the chamber. 47 smiled and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. It was time to train. Several days later, the sliding door opened, allowing steam to seep out of it, creating a dense fog in the entire training sector. 47 walked out of the room, punched in a few codes, and the entire chamber returned to normal as robotic repair droids came in to fix the damage caused during the training session. BI-H.E.X -- Meeting Chamber This wing was made for the sole purpose of large conferences between 47 and his comrades. The very center of the large, circular chamber has a 2 or so foot tall pedestal, which is surrounded by growing circles of white seats, which are elevated each time there is a new outer ring. Robots are constantly sweeping and cleaning this area. RP Area Tsurugi would land on H.E.X station, following 47's powerlevel which he pinpointed earlier, "Well organized station, eh?" he'd say as he slowly decend to ground before surveying the area "Now where's that piece of silly android." he thinks before surveying the area. "Looking for someone?" 47 would say. As soon as one of 47's cameras had spotted Tsurugi, 47 had called all ships, and all his employees inside, and rushed to meet him. "You have 10 seconds to tell me why you've followed me here." 47 wondered how long Tsurugi could last without oxygen. He probably created an air bubble with his ki... ''He thought Tsurugi concentrated his ki to stop curcuit of every employees from working there except 47, the technique he learnt from his brother before drawing his sword and looking at 47, "Tell me. Are you with Thax? Be honest. Don't try to lie, because i've been feeling Thax's powerlevel and evil presence from you ever since i met you. Lying is no option", he says with serious tone. 47 laughs slightly. "So that's why you've been so hostile to me..." 47 quickly draws his sword as well, as a safety precaution in case Tsurugi got violent. "No, no, in fact, I've never even met Thax. I'm hoping to however..." He'd briefly pause. "So I can plant both of these in his eyes." He raised the palms of his hands up, and extended to long syringe needles out of them. "The only reason I even joined his pitiful faction was so I could get close to him, and end him. I had to explain it to Hokus' as well..." Tsurugi would appear totally shocked after hearing the news. A pause would appear which showed the sight of him being almost speechless. He'd then let out a deep sigh and he sheaths his Sword of Kusanagi. He'd then make hand seals "Kai!" as every employees wakes up. "And who knows this information besides me, yourself, and Hokus?", he asks with yet calm mind, though he made sure not to lower his guards down considering 47 is the mastermind like himself. 47 twirls his sword around, before squeezing the crossguard. The blade would then fold into itself until he was just holding a sword handle, and then strapped in onto his belt. "No one." 47 touches his earpiece and whispers something briefly. Several small, AI controlled ships would exit the loading docks and circle the station once more. "Has Thax wronged you in some way?" "Wronged as if in corrupting my mind? Then no. Although he once tried upon my request, however, it was trap he was fallen into. I wanted to counter-activate my legendary possession into his one of the puppets so that i can steal all the valuable information i want to know." he says before toying with a bird "Which is why i knew everything about him beforehand", he'd then let the bird fly away as he says "And who knows that you're supposedly working for him?" "Gianor.... No one else." He responded. "Why don't you come inside? It's awfully cold out here." He tocuhed his earpiece once more and whispered someting. An air lock on the landing dock they were standing on opened up, and 47 began to walk through it. Tsurugi would laugh slightly before smiling "I'm a part demon, i can't feel cold no matter how below the temperature is, but sure", he'd follow 47. After Tsurugi has entered the airlock with him, he punched in a code which was on a pad by the large, steel door. A green light began to blink on the roof, and the hangar door opened up, revealing a large amphitheater like room, however, rather than a stage near the back, there was a pedestal in the center with rows upon rows of seat going around it. A few robotic drones cleaned the area, but no one was there otherwise. Tsurugi would investigate the area before asking "... Who are you?". "And what's this station about?" 47 raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. No one had taken an interest in him as a peraon before. "I... No one's ever asked me that before..." He sat down on one of the seats. "Do you know who Dr. Leran is? If you don't, he's the son of the infamous Dr. Gero." He adjusted himself and began. "I used to be in the military... over a hundred years ago, and I fell in combat." He looked down to the floor. "It was the invading 'saiyans' who almost killed me, I still have the burns..." 47 took his mask off of his face, revealing one side to be almost completely burnt off. All that was left was a mixture of charred, burning flesh and a few visible bones. Even some of his teeth were completely visible. He put it back on. "I can't breath without this mask now. Anyways, my near-dead body was found by Dr. Gero, who experimented on me like some sort of animal. He claimed I was his 'secret little project'. I tried killing the little weasel, but he shut me down... For decades. He let his hidden supercomputer work on me from then on, coupled with the help of Dr. Leran. Then... After several years, I woke up in his lab. Leran and Gero were nowhere to be found, so I left. Just like that. But I felt more powerful than ever, I was a super android." He finished. "And this place? I'm afraid I can't tell you that." "Oh that criminal mentalmind who got murdered by his own metal creations. I remember his son who disappeared out of blue", he'd then sigh "And those weakling saiyans who got unnecessary dictatorship" 47 laughed slightly when he heard of Gero's demise, but abruptly stopped when he heard that his son's death wasn't confirmed. "I wish I could see those saiyans now," He balled his hand tightly with anger, but stopped almsot instantly afterwards. "But there's no point grieving over the past, is there?" He said, standing up now. "Well, it's been nice having you here, Tsurugi, but I need to get to Earth now, there's someone I need to meet." He fininshed as he began to walk away. Tsurugi stands up too "Well, it's good to know that you're not the one sent by Thax to kidnap ''her", he says as he stands up walking out and seeing the nice view of Earth "Yeah, i have to get to Earth too. I have somethings to do... and kill a certain someone", he says hinting Thax. "I'll be mainly finding a secret cave in Earth where Thax's reach is impossible. And maybe i know where i should be heading off to". He says beginning to walk out. TRI-H.E.X -- Battle Grounds This wing is dedicated to combat, with a focus on 47 himself. This sector is cloaked to look like it's a field, when in reality it's just like any other area of the station. A control panel near the entrance can change the cloaking mechanism to simulate virtually any battle ground. This area is also outfitted with the 'Cybernetic Field', and the 'Majin Magic' advancements. RP Area TRI-H.E.X Battle Tournament (Majin Magic/Cybernetic Field) *Android 47 *ZF Alpha *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 *Battle Slot 5 *Battle Slot 6 *Battle Slot 7 *Battle Slot 8 ---- Android 47 *Level: 63 *Race: Super Android/Majin *Speed: (1933) (1547) 2166 (+46) *Damage: (1368) (1095) 1534 (+6) *Health: 820,000/820,000 *Mana: 7,381,124,852,377,500,000 *Magic Level: 12 *Fatigue: 1495/1650 *50% Regen, Charge Up (+50% Melee damage), Speed Buff (+25% Speed) Damage Buff (+25% Damage), Kaioken x50 Negative Effects (-40% stats) ZF Alpha *Level: 77 *Race: Demon King/Majin/Android (Both) *Speed: (3385) (2257) 1806 *Damage: (2196) (1464) 1220 *Health: 0/945,000 *Mana: 455,631,750,000 *Magic Level: 6 *50% Regen, Potara Fusion Bonus (25+% Stats), Charge Up (+50% Melee damage), Speed Buff (+25% Speed) Damage Buff (+20% Damage) Goal: Knock your opponent to 1 HP! *ZF says "Get ready for superficial damage." as he activates all his transformations, Uses level 5 speed buff and level 4 damage buff, uses purple fury, He equips two swords as he then jumps foward and uses Darkness sword attack (miss) followed by 10 slashes (5 hit), a Power Blitz (hit), and then uses the rest 6 rush count to hit him with both swords. (1 hit) (324,860 damage total) *47 regenerates from the assault, and casts Healing Magic Level 5 to completely heal himself. "I'm waiting." He rushes forward using all his majin transformations, casting Damage Buff Level 5, Speed Buff Level 5, and using Charge Up Level 5. He then dual slashes ZF 15 times (11 hit), before jumping back and activating Mind Control level 1. (711,686 Damage) *ZF regenerates from the assault, Then casts healing magic once (can only be cast once per turn) at level 5, and health stealing once (same here) at level 1 (hit) , he then casts level 5 charge up (negated via mind control) and charges towards 47 and uses a darkness sword attack (combined with silent speed) and then uses the rest of his rush count to hit 47 with his swords. (8 hit) (140,400 Damage) *47 regenerates all of the damage done to him, and proceeds to heal ZF with a level 5 healing spell. 47 then appears behind him and dual slashes him 15 times. (11 hit) (711,686 Damage) *ZF de-equips the swords and materializes two Kendo-Style rapiers, jumps foward and uses a darkness sword slash (miss), a power blitz (miss) and then uses the rest of his rush count to hit him with the swords. (13 hit) (126,880 damage) *47 uses his level 5 charge up spell once again. "This is just embarassing, at least put up somewhat of a fight!" 47 says, healing ZF with a level 5 healing spell, and then blasting ZF with a high pressure energy wave (hit). He then dual slashes him 15 times. (10 hit) (595,200 damage total) *ZF (you can't stop regenerating, it's not optional), Activates purply fury at maximum output, Uses charge up level 5, Speed buff level 5, Damage buff level 4, Equips both swords again and jumps fowards and unleashes all of his rush count, except one, on 47 (11 hit), And then uses healing magic level 5 once on himself. (815,265 damage total) *47 regenerates from the damage and then casts a level 5 healing spell at ZF while eating two senzu beans. "That's more like it." He then rushes towards ZF, casting Speed Buff level 5, Damage Buff Level 5, and Kaioken x50. He then attacks with 15 dual slashes (10 hit). (905,512 damage total) *ZF does the same thing with all the buffs again, and equips two kendo-style rapiers and uses the rest of his rush count to hack away at 47. (10 hit) (150,500 damage) *47 regenerates all his health. He heals ZF with a level 5 healing spell, then dual slashes ZF 10 times (8 hit) He then takes an energy shot. (724,410 Damage total) *ZF activates purple fury once more at maximum output, Low HP version, Takes a jump into the air and then uses the BM-Quick Draw and sacrifices 10 rush count for another slash to appear. (658,800 damage) *47 regenerates and heals himself with a level 5 healing spell. "Let's put an end to this little game then." He uses speed buff level 5, damage buff level 5, and charge up level 5, before rushing towards ZF and using solar flare, followed by slashing him 15 times. (11 hit) ZF falls to the ground afterwards, With a few system failures. (496,328 damage) Battle FINISH! ZF Alpha: 1,108,352 XP Android 47: 2,072,411 XP QUADRA-H.E.X -- Medical Chamber This wing is a maze of several narrow halls lined with human-sized tubes filled with various colours of bubbling liquid, and oxygen masks. Some of the tubes were empty, some of them contained living aliens of varying species, and some of them contained corpses. At the back of the room, there was a single computer and a desk with several cabinets. Apparently, 47 was researching the perfect healing formula. RP Area Recvovery Chambers -- Healing Room X2 *Healing Slot 1 *Healing Slot 2 *Healing Slot 3 *Healing Slot 4 *Healing Slot 5 PENTA-H.E.X -- Research, Development, and Refinement This wing features a firing range, a small area for constructing and testing new robots, an area off in the corner filled with bookshelves, and several computers lining the walls. There's also an area in the center for when the workers are on their breaks, featuring sofas, a television, and a state-of-the-art coffee maker. Their current project seemed to be a respiratory mask, similar to the one 47 has. Near the back of the room are several pieves of machinery which refine raw matierials for export, and other uses. RP Area H.E.X.A -- Habitation Module This area of the ship is soley for all of the researchers, guards, and workers under the employ of 47. This area has a seperate room for each and everyone of 47's employees, which simulate the conditions of each of their planets and also contains a private sleeping quarters, also fit with a mini fridge, T.V, P.C, and restroom. RP Area The Infinite Realms (WIP) Recently, a room was added to the upper level of the H.E.X-47's center sphere. A hadron collider, among several other technologies that feature a mixture of science and magic, was added and hooked up to H.E.X-47's mainframe, allowing the entirety of it to be able to transverse dimensions, or simply send 47 through dimensions. 47 himself has used this to access areas outside of the space-time continuum, and mold these empty canvases into his own universes. The Black Bog The Black Bog is an endless library consisting of untitled books with black covers, where all forbidden knowledge can be found. Toxic fumes, and stacks of books form mazes and spiraling pillars that can reach as high as the illuminating green sky aren't an uncommon sight. Intricate ruins and monstrous carvings can be found among the stacks. The plane is covered in a sea of acidic, murky waters, foul sea creatures, and roiling tentacles, while a figure in black robes watches over all. Discarded pages and floating tomes fill the air. Reading Area *Reading Slot 1 *Reading Slot 2 *Reading Slot 3 *Reading Slot 4 RP Area The Aether The Aether seems to resemble a cross between a coral reef and a vast field of floating stones, strewn with colorful trails of dust or cloud. The "ground" between the stones looks like luminescent water, but is solid enough to walk on. There is a constant hurricane despite clear skies, and various winged warriors fly through the area, attacking any intruder on sight. Training Ground (x50 Gravity) *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 RP Area